


Viktor Starts a Group Chat

by KERTO



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Discord - Freeform, Discord server, F/F, Humor, M/M, OOC, OOC characters, OOCness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Social Media, Texting, Yuuri and Yurio become BEST BUDS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KERTO/pseuds/KERTO
Summary: Viktor makes a chat and things a bit put of hand... SLOW UPDATES (Also on Fanfiction!: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12417106/1/Viktor-Makes-a-Group-Chat





	1. Chapter 1

_Viktor Nikiforov added: Katsuki Yuuri, Yuri Plisetsky,_ _Christophe Giacometti, Phichit Chulanont, Guong-Hong Ji, Leo de la Iglesia, and Jean-Jacques Leroy into the chat._

_Viktor Nikiforov changed the chat name to "Gays on Ice"_

_Katsuki Yuuri:_ Viktor what is this

_Viktor Nikiforov_ : It's a group chat! We can all chat about stuff here!

_Yuri Plisetsky:_ Yeah and why is it called gays on ice? Not all of us are gay

_Katsuki Yuuri:_ sure jan

_Phichit Chulanont_ : sure jan

_Viktor Nikiforov_ : sure jan

_Yuri Plisetsky_ : IT'S A TRUE FACT

_Phichit Clulanont changed their name to Phikachit_

_Phikachit:_ Trust me, we've ALL seen how you look and act around Otabek

_Phikachit changed Yuri Plisetsky's name to ExposedGay2k17_

_ExposedGay2k17:_ hEY

_Viktor Nikiforov changed their named to AlsoGay_

_AlsoGay:_ that's more like it :^^^)

_Katsuki Yuuri:_ Why

_Phikachit_ : Because

_ExposedGay2k17:_ How do u change ur name

_Katsuki Yuuri changed their name to Yuuri_

_Yuuri:_ I'll change it what do u want it to be

_Phikachit_ : ho dont do it

_ExposedGay2k17:_ idc something not gay

_Yuuri_ : kay

_Phikachit_ : hO DON'T DO IT

_Yuuri changed ExposedGay2k17's name to IceTigerOfRussia_

_Phikachit:_ the ho did it

_IceTigerOfRussia_ : thanks mama

_AlsoGay_ : :0

_Phikachit:_ :0000

_IceTigerOfRussia:_ shit

_Yuuri:_ You... you think of me as your mother?

_Yuuri:_ IM SO BLESSED AAAHHH

_IceTigerOfRussia:_ goddammit

_Yuuri changed their name to MommaYuuri_

_MommaYuuri:_ my child... has grown up so fast..

_IceTigerOfRussia_ : I hate you all

_AlsoGay changed their name to PapaVitya_

_IceTigerOfRussia has left the group_

_Phikachit has added IceTigerOfRussia to the group_

_Phikachit_ : Theres no escape

_IceTigerOfRussia_ : fuck you

_PapaVitya_ : LANGUAGE MY SON

_IceTigerOfRussia:_ YOUR NOT MY DAD

Aaaahhh this was weird to write because I havent written ff in a while :'^^) I hope you enjoyed! I will continue I get good reviews! Thanks for reading! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_Leo de la Iglesia:_ Wha

_Christophe Giacometti has changed their name to Christophe Giacummetti_

_Christophe Giacumetti:_ Oh god its one of Viktors stupid gcs again

_Guang-Hong Ji:_ whats a gc?

_Christophe Giacumetti:_ gay chat

_MommaYuuri:_ chris plS

_Guang-Hong Ji_ : Really?! The more you know

_MommaYuuri_ : [the-more-you-know.png](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/GD6qtc2_AQA/maxresdefault.jpg)

_Guang-Hong Ji_ : [tmyk.jpg](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-BETdRajurzY/Uqzi5toH0aI/AAAAAAAAUQE/AQbuo_mPBpo/s1600/NBC's_The_More_You_Know.jpg)

_Guang-Hong Ji_ : aH you beat me

_Phikachit_ : guang-hong is that a fucking jpg file

_MommaYuuri:_ That's why they call me

_MommaYuuri:_ Yuuri the Meme Machine

_IceTigerofRussia_ : no one calls you that

_IceTigerOfRussia:_ and gc is group chat

_MommaYuuri changed their name to YuuriTheMemeMachine_

_IceTigerOfRussia:_ hELL

_YuuriTheMemeMachine:_ expect the spiciest of memes from me from now on

_IceTigerOfRussia:_ oh god I can hear you giggling from the other side of the rink

_IceTigerOfRussia:_ can we please just get back to training

_YuuriTheMemeMachine:_ fine

~Time Skip brought to you by Viktor's gorgeous ass~

_YuuriTheMemeMachine:_ GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS

_Leo_ : wassup

_YuuriTheMemeMachine:_ FUK DO U GUYS REMEMBER MEGAMIND?!

_Leo_ : the movie or game

_YuuriTheMemeMachine:_ THE MOVIE

_YuuriTheMemeMachine_ : THIS

_YuuriTheMemeMachine:_ [megamind.png](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/thumb/8/89/Megamind2010Poster.jpg/220px-Megamind2010Poster.jpg)

_Leo:_ DUUUDDEEEE

_PapaVitya_ : ooh is this the movie that came on tv just now?

_YuuriTheMemeMachine:_ YEAH

_IceTigerOfRussia:_ so this is the reason your screaming stuff like "my heart jfc"

_YuuriTheMemeMachine:_ YEAH I USED TO WATCH THIS SO MUCH BACK IN DETROIT WITH PHICHIT IT WAS THE SHIT

_Pikachit:_ YOOOO THAT WAS OUR MOVIE

_PapaVitya:_ yuuuuurriiiiiii why don't we a have a movie that we watch all the time

_YuuriTheMemeMachine:_ viktor we've watched Blades of Glory after every competition

_Leo_ : whats blades of glory

_YuuriTheMemeMachine:_ SMH

_PapaVitya_ : :0

_Phikachit has changed their name to #triggered_

_YuuriTheMemeMachine:_ UM ONLY THE BEST FIGURE SKATING MOVIE OF ALL TIME?

_PapaVitya:_ YEAH

_#triggered:_ I cant believe you

_Guang-Hong Ji_ : wow leo ur missing out

_IceTigerOfRussia:_ what the fuck are you guys getting salty about now

_Leo_ : this blades of glory movie or smth

_Leo:_ please tell me im not the only one who hasn't seen it

_IceTigerOfRussia_ : OMG you've never seen Blades of Glory

_IceTigerOfRussia:_ BRUH

_YuuriTheMemeMachine:_ PARTY AT MY PLACE TONIGHT COME AT 7:00 AND LEAVE WHENEVER WERE GONNA WATCH BLADES OF GLORY AND DRINK AAAAALLLLL NIIIIIGHT

_Guang-Hong Ji_ : yuuri ru okay u don't sound like urself

_YuuriTheMemeMachine_ : sry im like really drunk rn viktor wanted me to drink with him so i thought why not

_#triggered: can we come now then? Its 5:58 so I don't see a reason not to come early_

_YuuriTheMemeMachine:_ ye whatever

_Leo_ : sounds LIT im on my way

_PapaVitya_ : hELL YEAH CAN CHRIS COME

_YuuriTheMemeMachibe:_ ye booii

_Christophe Giacumetti:_ cool can I bring my pole

_YuuriTheMemeMachine:_ im too drunk to care do it

_Christophe Giacumetti:_ niiicceee

_IceTigerOfRussia:_ fUC KING HE L L TELL ME THESE THINGS FIRST SO I CAN MAKE MY HIDING FORT

_**I hope all enjoyed this chapter! This kinda went in all directions and yeah... If you don't know about Blades of Glory smH BOI u gotta watch it. I hope I can somehow get the next chapter in sometime this week for I have school and work this week so I wont have much time to get many chapters. Thank you once again. Bye-bye! ^^** _


	3. Chapter 3

_Guong-Hong Ji:_ Um guys

 _Guong-Hong Ji_ : I just realized something

 _Leo:_ what did you just realize

 _Guong-Hong Ji_ : Were all in different parts of the world...

 _Guong-Hong Ji_ : Phichit is lucky that he's in Japan visiting, but the rest of us...

 _YuuriTheMemeMachine_ : F U CK I DID NOT THINK OF THAT

 _YuuriTheMemeMachine_ : we gotta post-pone it. when is the soonest you guys can get to japan

 _Leo:_ I just bought a ticket for a flight thats leaving tomorrow morning

 _Leo:_ I should be there by tomorrow night or the day after that

 _YuuriTheMemeMachine_ : LIT. okay Guong-Hong, Chris, what about you guys

 _Guong-Hong Ji_ : I'm looking up tickets now

 _Christophe Giacumetti:_ I'm at the airport rn about to board the plane

 _YuuriTheMemeMachine_ : fast

 _Christophe Giacumetti_ : I feel as if i was the only one who realized we all dont live on the same continent lol

 _PapaVitya:_ its almost as if the only reason ur fast like this is because were having a party or smth

 _Christophe Giacumetti:_ ive been caught

 _#Triggered_ : if thats the case yuuri, can i stay at ur family's inn until the party is finished

 _YuuriTheMemeMachine:_ sure. everyone else are more than welcome to as well until you guys go home

 _Guong-Hong Ji:_ noice m8 that saves trouble for looking for a hotel

 _Guong-Hong Ji_ : Okay i can get a ticket for a plane that leaves in an two hours and be there by tonight, or one that leaves tomorrow morning and be there almost the same time as Leo

 _YuuriTheMemeMachine_ : If you can pack in time i suggest the one in two hours. the sooner you get here the better

PapaVitya: same^

 _#Triggered:_ ^^

 _Guong-Hong Ji_ : alright i just bought the ticket. ima start packing.

 _#Triggered:_ awesome

 _YuuriTheMemeMachine_ : This is going a lot better than i expected...

**_YuuriTheMemeMachine changed their name to Let_is_Lit_ **

_#Triggered_ : what name even is that

 _Let_is_Lit:_ its from a video i was just watching lol

 _#Triggered_ : Ooh send the link

 _Let_is_Lit_ : kk

 _Let_is_Lit_ : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mKtDXZBlC64>

_#Triggered_ : okay im watching

 _#Triggered_ : omg yuuri i didnt know you liked tf2

 _Let_is_Lit_ : ye when i posted on twitter i was looking for new games to play, a fan sent this video over dm and said "this is just a crack video but the game its from is amazing". i checked it out and now im like hOokEd

 _#Triggered_ : ah

 _#Triggered_ : mind if i play it when i get to ur house

 _Let_is_Lit_ : nah, ur good. tho yurio is playing project diva rn so you'll have to wait

 _#Triggered_ : whats project diva

 _Let_is_Lit:_ u know that rhythm game i used to play all the time on my psp back in college

 _#Triggered_ : i think so ye

 _Let_is_Lit_ : its that but its one of the latest games

 _Let_is_Lit:_ [projectdivax.png](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/1/1e/HatsuneMikuProjectDIVAX.jpg)

 _Let_is_Lit:_ and this is the official site: <http://miku.sega.com/divax/>

_#Triggered:_ omg to think yurio would play a game like this

 _Let_is_Lit:_ i dont blame him tho. there are lots of good vocaloid songs that make it into these games, and its quite addicting

 _Let_is_Lit:_ u can play that too if you want

 _#Triggered_ : sweet

 _#Triggered_ : we're like the only ones here rn

 _Let_is_Lit_ : tru

 _#Triggered_ : open ur door im here

 _Let_is_Lit_ : u can come in lol. viktor, yurio and i are in my room

 _#Triggered_ : noice ill see u in a bit

_**this went all over the place as well lol. next chapter will probably have text and and regualar writing, who knows... lol I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and i'll see you guys in the next one! byebye!** _


	4. Chapter 4

_**#triggered changed their name to phishit** _

_Christophe Giacumetti:_ yo  **@Let_is_Lit** I'm here open up the door hoe

 _Let_is_Lit:_ how DARE you

 _Let_is_Lit:_ come to MY house

 _Let _is_Lit:_ call ME a  ** _HOE_**

 _Let _is_Lit:_ and expect ME to let YOU enter

 _Let_is_Lit:_ SMH

 _phishit:_ damn chill

 _IceTigerOfRussia:_ hold up who is let is lit

 _phishit:_ Yuuri

_**Let_is_Lit changed their name to Yuuri** _

_Yuuri:_ is this better 

IceTigerOfRussia: ye

IceTigerOfRussia: k bye

Christophe Giacumetti: bye

Leo: I just realized the "cum" in ur name

Leo: dude wtf...

Christophe Giacumetti: I'm glad somebody noticed

_**Christophe Giacumetti has changed their name to cum** _

Leo: whAT THE FUCK

Yuuri: Oh dam

PapaVitya: h e l l

phishit: dude do u need a counselor 

cum: no 

cum: cuz baby I was born this way o3o~☆

Yuuri: O.o

phishit: is that Katy Perry 

Guong-Hong Ji: what did I miss

phishit: read up

Guong-Hong Ji: okay

Guong-Hong Ji: OMG

Guong-Hong Ji: CHRIS NO

cum: Chris yes

PapaVitya: this is a fantastic chat dont you guys agree

Yuuri: absolutely delightful (‘ω‘)

phishit: ^

Leo: ^^

cum: I smell sarcasm

Yuuri: you smelled right darling :)

phishit: o shitt

PapaVitya: I regret making this 

* * *

 

 Jean-Jaques Leroy: ...

Jean-Jaques Leroy: What the heck is this 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a mess... I'm so sorry it's a short chapter! >< I'm losing ideas...
> 
> I wrote this on mobile so a lot of it is not edited. I will edit when I can get on my laptop! ^^ thanks for reading!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk

_Yuuri_ : taco cat backwards is still taco cat

 _phishit_ : i dont know what to do with this information

 _cum_ : dog food lid backwards backwards is dildo of god

 _phishit:_ i dont know what to do with this information either

 _IceTigerOfRussia_ : what the fuck

 

* * *

 

 

 _PapaVitya_ : look guys

 _PapaVitya_ : [image.jpg](https://i.kinja-img.com/gawker-media/image/upload/s--SXCD6GKQ--/c_scale,fl_progressive,q_80,w_800/18s15qffxl8iyjpg.jpg)

 _PapaVitya_ : soft rocks...

 _Yuuri_ : can you imagine tho

 _Yuuri:_ you send your enimies a rather large amount of these in various sizes. you leave no return address or explanation. they open all the boxes to discover these wonderous pillows. they are reluctant to keep them but eventually give in and integrate them into their home like the above pictures. after a few weeks, or even months, theyve gotten accustomed to having them in their home and routunely relax in a large pile of the odd pillows. until one night you just take every single one and replace them with actual rocks of the same dimentions so that when its time for them to relax and unwind from their day fall into a pile of hard unmoving boulders. they brake their spine and are paralyzed. you have won 

 _IceTigerOfRussia:_ what the fuck is wrong with you

 _phishit_ : this sounds like a doctor who episode

 

* * *

 

***phishit to Secret Chat!!!!! Dont tell Yuuri!***

_phishit:_ hey guys im gonna expose yuuri get ready

 _PapaVitya_ : o boi

 _Leo_ : gl

***Back to the main chat...***

_phishit_ : hey  **@Yuuri** remember that time in detroit when u had a wet dream about viktor xxxxxxxx

 _Yuuri_ : hey  **@phishit** remember that time when you  _sucked my fucking dick_ xxxxxxxx

 _Leo:_ yuuri isnt taking any shit today

 _phishit_ : at least i didnt jack off to some random russian guy for 7 years before meeting him :) xxxxxxxx

 _Yuuri:_ at least i get fucked on the regular by the most famous guy in skating :) how about u phichit hows that virginity doing? lost it yet? :) didnt think so xxxxxxxx

 _PapaVitya:_ ...jfc yuuri

 _Guong-Hong Ji_ : HOLY SHIT OMG

 _cum_ : wow i never took yuuri for a savage 

**cum changed Yuuri's name to #SavageAF**

_Leo:_ i never want to get on the wrong side of yuuri he'll rip me to shreds

 _phishit_ : u win this round katsuki

**cum changed phishit's name to #Roasted**

_#Roasted_ : hEY

* * *

 

 

 _#SavageAF:_ when you all get here we should put sugar in little baggies and sell them saying its cocaine

 _#Roasted_ : hOLY SHIT 

 _#Roasted:_ YUURI THATS THE BEST IDEA IVE EVER HEARD FROM YOU

 _#SavageAF_ : wow thanks

 _cum:_ yuuri do u have sugar and bags

 _#SavageAF_ : ye 

 _PapaVitya:_ omg yuuri pls

 _IceTigerOfRussia:_ o shit i want in

 _#SavageAF_ : sure

 _Leo_ : guys i just got here but this is my first time in japan... can someone come pick me up

 _#SavageAF_ : ye i'll be there in 10

 _Guong-Hong Ji_ : leo where ru i just got off as well, and yuuri pick me up as well???

 _#SavageAF:_ ofc

 _Guong-Hong Ji_ : lit

 _Leo_ : in tim hortons in the airport west side. i'll buy u something wdyw

 _Guong-Hong Ji_ : ooh, could u get me an ice capp?

 _Leo:_ sure

 _Guong-Hong Ji:_ u the real mvp

 

* * *

 

 _Guong-Hong Ji:_ yO YUURI'S CAR IS LIT

 _Leo:_ ^

 _#Roasted_ : ive never seen it, what is it

 _Leo_ : its a friggin sports car

 _#Roasted_ : bRUH

 _#Roasted_ : **@#SavageAF** take me for a ride in that one day would ya?

 _#SavageAF_ : sure

 _#Roasted:_ LIT

 

* * *

 

 

 _#SavageAF:_ we just gotta wait till yurio gets here then we can put on he movie on

 _Leo_ : cool

 _#SavageAF_ : **@** **IceTigerOfRussia**  where ru

 _IceTigerOfRussia:_ beach. i'll be there in a bit

 _#SavageAF_ : okay well hurry up because everyones here

 _IceTigerOfRussia:_ fine 

 _IceTigerOfRussia_ : b there soon

 _#SavageAF:_ nice!!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk where this went... so im SURE next chapter will make much more sense (as rereading this confused the fuck outta me) with the little party they have... who knows.. thanks for reading, and cya next chapter! ^^
> 
> (also, i have an hc where Yuuri has a sports car, be probably got it from a friend who collects them)
> 
> NOTE!: Some of these are based off of some tumblr posts ive seen, as well as some in actual gc's... if you like stuff like this let me know and i'll do more


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm supposed to be working on a Vocaloid cover but here i am finally updating this shit piece of work

IceTigerOfRussia: okay im here but door is locked???

#SavageAF: ye sorry brt

IceTigerOfRussia: well hurry up its colder than an iceburg's tit out here

PapaVitya: do iceburgs even have tits

cum: u could draw them on

PapaVitya: yeah but it would ruin the marker

cum: yeah but it would be _worth it_

PapaVitya:  _fuk u got a point_

cum: we should do it on an icecube

PapaVitya: yeah

PapaVitya: nO WAIT

PapaVitya:  ** _WE SHOULD DRAW TITS ON THE ICE RINK_**

cum:  ** _OHH MTY GODS_**

#SavageAF: please do not draw a female body part on any icecubes OR the rink

#Roasted: what about nipples

#SavageAF: _**nOTHING OF THAT CATAGORY**_

cum: wow yuuri ur such a buzzkill

#SavageAF: well sorry

#SavageAF: theres a child around

IceTigerOfRussia: what is this chat anymore 

IceTigerOfRussia: i want to kill myself or kill you all

PapaVitya: Makkachin wants to go on a walk

PapaVitya: can u guys wait a bit? 

cum: really?????????

IceTigerOfRussia: hurry up

IceTigerOfRussia: we have a good ass movie to watch

PapaVitya: ok brb

#SavageAF: be safe~~~~~~

PapaVitya: thanks ^3^

IceTigerOfRussia: hey is it okay if i add someone

#Roasted: who

IceTigerOfRussia: yakov 

#Roasted: why

IceTigerOfRussia: to make him suffer

IceTigerOfRussia: he doesnt know how gc's work so this should be fun

#Roasted: HAHAHAHAHA OMG DO IT 

 

**_IceTigerOfRussia added Yakov Feltsman to the group chat_ **

 

Yakov Feltsman: YURI

Yakov Feltsman: WHAT IS THIS

IceTigerOfRussia: a group chat

#IceTigerOfRussia: welcome to hell

#SavageAF: wait how and why does Coach Yakov have Discord?????????

PapaVitya: ooh i made him one and yeah 

#SavageAF: ah ic

 

**_IceTigerOfRussia changed Yakov Feltsman's name to Yokav_ **

 

 

PapaVitya: thats not his name

IceTigerOfRussia: neither is Yurio but you guys still call me that

#Roasted: oooooooooooohhhhh

#SavageAF: the roast 

 

_**#SavageAF changed IceTigerOfRussia's name to #SavageAF2** _

 

 

_**#SavageAF changed PapaVitya's name to #Roasted2** _

 

#Roasted2: YUURI WHY

#SavageAF2: okay katsudon that is pretty funny 

#Roasted2: well Yuuri's name isnt Katsudon u brat

#Roasted: OH 

#Roasted: SHIIIIIIITTTTT

#SavageAF: its getting hot in here goddamn

#SavageAF: are we having a barbacue or...

#Roasted: im deceased

#SavageAF: ^

#SavageAF2: ^^

#Roasted2: ^^^

Yokav: this is why im bald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to add Yakov beacause why not lololol. If you want me to add anyone else, let me know in the comments and i'll try to add that character! thanks for reading, and i'll see you all next chapter! Bye!


	7. writers block is fun as fuck

please save me I want to update but I have no idea what to write fRIGgIN

I hope to update this soon so please be patient!!! See you soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihihihihi im baaaack! ive been meaning to update but the keyboard on my laptop went to shit and i had to but a wored one :^^^^^^^^) but!!!! now that i have it its time to update! Please enjoy!

#SavageAF2: the old man has been out for a while... where the hell is he

 

#SavageAF: i'm not sure...

 

#Roasted2: im here im here

 

#SavageAF2: jfc where are you

 

#Roasted2: i kinda got loast?????

 

#SavageAF: loast

 

#SavageAF2: loast

 

cum: loast

 

#Roasted: loast

 

#Roasted: i didNT MAKE THIS CHAT TO BE ATTACKED LIKE THIS

 

#SavageAF: these names are getting confusing im changing mine back

 

#SavageAF2: yeah change mine back too would ya

 

_#SavageAF changed their name to Yuuri_

 

_Yuuri changed #SavageAF2's name to Yurio_

 

Yurio: katsudon im katsuDONE with ur shit

 

_Yuuri changed their name to katsuDONE_

 

Yurio:  ***breathes***

 

_#Roasted changed their name to Phishit_

 

#Roasted2: how do i change my name

 

katsuDONE: You dont

 

katsuDONE: u keep it 

 

#Roasted2: yuuri :''''''''''''''''''''''^)

 

Yurio: haaaaaaaa

 

Yurio: katsudon ur offcially cool

 

katsuDONE: bitch ive always been this way

 

Yurio: viktor screw you im hanging out with yuuri more

 

#Roasted2: ive been beTRAYED 

 

#Roasted2: BY MY OWN SON AND FIANCE

 

cum: top ten anime betrayals

 

#Roasted2: even Chris???????

 

_katsuDONE changed #Roasted2's name to Betrayed_Soul_

 

Betrayed_Soul: i want a divorce

 

katsuDONE: and i want to die but here i am

 

katsuDONE: cant always get what you want

 

cum: yuuri is not messing around today

 

yokav: if youre going to be training in my rink

 

Betrayed_Soul: Yakov!!! thank you for backing me up!!!

 

yokav: you better keep up with those "roasts" on Vitya

 

katsuDONE: :^^^^^)

 

Betrayed_Soul: wow....

 

Bretrayed_Soul: im really living up to my name huh...

 

katsuDONE: haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 

katsuDONE; brb laughing into the void

 

Betrayed_Soul: i hate you all

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip viktor :^^^)


	9. Chapter 9

katsuDONE: GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS

 

katsuDONE: LOOK AT THIS VIDEO

 

katsuDONE: I CANT STOP LAUGHING HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

_katsuDONE has sent a[video file](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=euNg8xBvQjw&feature=youtu.be)_

 

Phishit: HOLY SHIT HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA

 

cum: what even

 

Leo: WASNT THIS ON TUMBLR?! HAHAH

 

katsuDONE: Yeah but i had to dl its too funny

 

Guong-Hong Ji: IDK IF MY CHILDHOOD IS RUINED OR BETTER

 

Jean-Jacques Leroy: this is why im never here

 

Jean-Jacques Leroy: also yOURE HAVING A GATHERING WITHOUT THE KING??!?!?!

 

Jean-Jacques Leroy: RUDE

 

katsuDONE: and out you go motherfucker

 

_katsuDONE has ejected Jean-Jacques Leroy from the group chat_

 

Yurio: i have a sudden new respect for katsudon

 

katsuDONE: :)

 

katsuDONE: also

 

cum: ?

 

katsuDONE: we're at 8 people rn and the limit for people in a gc is 10... 

 

katsuDONE: do you guys want me to make a server so we can add more people

 

Guong-Hong Ji: ooh do it!

 

katsuDONE: aight

 

\-----------------------

 

_Yuuri.K has made a server_

_Yuuri.K changed the named to Skating Gays_

 

_Yuuri.K \has sent an invite to: Viktor.N, Yuri.P, Guong-Hong Ji, Leo de la Iglesia,  Christophe Giacometti, Phichit Chulanont, Minami Kenjirou, Jean-Jacques Leroy, Yakov Feltsman, Sara Crispino, Michele Crispino, and Mila Babicheva to the server_

 

_Viktor.N, Yuri.P, Guong-Hong Ji, Leo de la Iglesia, Christophe Giacometti, Phichit Chulanont, Minami Kenjirou, Jean-Jacques Leroy, Yakov Feltsman, Sara Crispino, Michele Crispino, and Mila Babicheva have accepted the invite and joined the server._

 

Mila Babicheva: what the fuck is this

 

Yuuri.K: a server so we can all talk and stuff

 

Christophe Giacometti: what happened to our names

 

Yuuri.K: were in a different chat so our names changed too

 

Minami Kenjirou: oAHKDHEWJNDESASDFGHJKL;'

 

Minami Kenjirou: KATSUKI YUURI OMGGGGGGGG

 

Yuuri.K: yes i am here lol

 

Yuuri.K: oh yeah the author is having me change your names because they're too lazy to write everyone's names out

 

Viktor.N: what???

 

Yuri.P: he means the person writing this dialogue doesnt want to type out everyone's names so she's having Yuuri change them

 

Leo de la Iglesia: what??????????????????????????

 

_Yuuri.K changed their name to Yuuri_

_Yuuri changed Yuri.P's name to Yurio_

 

_Yuuri changed Viktor.N's name to betrayed soul_

 

betrayed soul: hEY

 

_Yuuri changed Minami Kenjirou's name to chicken nugget dipped in ketchup_

 

chicken nugget dipped in ketchup: i actually dont have a problem with this

 

_Yuuri changed Leo de la Iglesia's name to Leo_

 

_Yuuri changed Jean-Jacques Leroy's name to king of the void because ur literally nothing_

 

king of the void because ur literally nothing: i take offense to that

 

Yuuri: good

 

_Yuuri changed Christophe Giacometti's name to Christ Gesus_

 

Christ Gesus:.... clever

 

_Yuuri changed Sara Crispino's name to Actual Queen_

 

_Yuuri changed Mila Babicheva's name to Actual Queen #2_

 

 

_Yuuri changed Michele Crispino's name to Crispi Milk_

 

_Yuuri changed Yakov Feltsman's to yokav_

 

_Yuuri changed Phichit Chulanont's name to Phishit_

 

Yuuri: i think we're done!

 

Guong-Hong Ji: what about me

 

_Kertmit_the_Frog has joined the server_

 

Kertmit_the_Frog: because writing your full name is really fun

 

Kertmit_the_Frog: k bye

 

Yurio: wait

 

Yurio: who are you

 

Kertmit_the_Frog: idk who is that :^^^^^^^^^)

 

_Kertmit_the_Frog has left the server_

 

Yuuri: who tf was that

 

Guong-Hong Ji: ...

 

Guong-Hong Ji: should i be worried or greatful

 

betrayed soul: both?????

 

Yuuri: whatever

 

Yuuri: theyre gone now so i wouldnt worry

 

Christ Gesus: but what if they get in again

 

Yuuri: its fine

 

Yuuri: theres a ban button for a reason

 

Yuuri: :^^^^^^^^^^)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **the video that Yuuri sent is not mine! I only uploaded it to my Youtube because i could not find it on there already. **
> 
> Strange chapter ey? Also, Kertmit_the_Frog is my Discord tag so i just had to do it lol
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! see you next chapter!


End file.
